User talk:ArialRaven
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Perry the Platypus! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Topher208 (Talk) 08:51, 19 July 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Feedback/suggestions Hey, as you asked for it, first off, welcome to the wiki. Second, something everyone should check out while editing are these help pages: POV, Manual of Style, and especially the FAQ. Third, all users should be involved with voting. The forum index for voting on issues and policies are bolded here. We also have constant voting on "Featured articles," which are the articles on the wiki that are perfect. You can vote here, where it stores all the current nominations. Hope that helps at all, and welcome to the wiki! The Flash {talk} 15:42, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Perry's page Were you the person that edited Perry's page under the IP address of 203.162.3.170? I had looked at the edits and they didn't seem to do much to improve the page, so I removed them. Plus, we needed to keep the pictures in there. (We also need a few more of when Perry is just being Perry and not Agent P.) After looking at what you changed after my undo, they seem to be the same edits. I tend to be cautious of major changes by anonymous users because of problems they've caused in the past. I haven't done a full comparison yet, but I'm beginning to see that what you put in does work better. — RRabbit42 16:00, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Re:O.W.C.A.'s inventions and equipment What exactly is the issue with editing it? I'll help with what I can but first I need some explanation on the problem. The Flash {talk} 04:13, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :You mean the image captions? The Flash {talk} 04:17, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, found the issue. You cannot space on the first line, it causes that. We just stick to keeping them to the side like on every other page. Fixed it for you. The Flash {talk} 04:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC)